


Destcember 2019 - Lara

by SanneARBY



Series: Destcember [9]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destcember (Destiny), Destcember 2019 (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanneARBY/pseuds/SanneARBY
Summary: My Destcember 2019 stories featuring Lara. The chapter title is the prompt of the chapter.
Series: Destcember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050818
Collections: All Lara stories





	1. Cabal of the Cabal

She awoke with a gasp, grasping at her heart as the heaviness of  _ no Light _ weighed her down. She could barely get herself to sit up, blankets feeling heavier than they had ever done before.

“Primus,” she breathed, looking around frantically for her companion. “ _ Primus _ !”

Her Ghost materialised at last, only to try to mutter something before falling to the ground, optic empty. 

Lara gasped and scrambled to get up, heavy body moving too slow until she fell off the makeshift bed onto the forest ground. She winced and reached for Primus, dragging him heavily over the ground until she could cup him in her hands. Now that she had him she moved to stand up, groaning at the effort it took. 

When she opened the front of her tent, she almost dropped Primus. She looked out over the City in the distance, huge and silent Cabal ships looming over her home. The Traveler seemed  _ caged _ , and she desperately tried to summon any Light within her. 

Not even a sputter. 

Tears sprang to her eyes and then she jumped into action. She was still weighed down, but she managed to get dressed in her armour and tuck Primus in her hood and secure him before she reached for her scout rifle. The sky was ablaze, burning red and orange and yellow filtering her vision. She felt for Primus, felt a pang of guilt and worry in her heart as she noticed the absence of his Light. 

Branches cracked behind her and she just about managed to duck out of the way before her tent got shot to pieces by the Cabal sludges. 

“Fuck, fuck,” she grunted, crawling up from the roots she had dodged into and reaching for her bruised ribs. She had no time to dwell on it however, jumping behind a tree as the Cabal shot at where she had been not a second ago. The purple energy of a Psion’s lift-up field rounded the tree and caught her in its perimeter. 

While she was lifted she effortlessly dodged the incoming fire, panting. She raised her scout rifle and exploded the heads of two Legionaries that were foolish enough to peek her, their bodies falling limply to the soft dirt ground. 

The Psion chittered something and then a sludge lodged into her abdomen, the woman screaming out in pain and then letting out a pained yelp when her body fell to the ground as well. 

She gasped for air, whimpering at her bruised and broken body, but slowly getting up still. There were still enemies heating up her radar so she had to keep fighting until she could have some time to try and awaken Primus. She was intensely aware of the fact that the Light was blocked off currently, intensely aware that if she died now, that would be it. 

With an insane amount of effort she managed to spark some flames onto her throwing knife before she threw it out, abdomen ablaze with pain. 

The knife found the Psion and cut straight through its skull, purple blood splattering the surrounding trees. 

With a barely audible chime, Primus awakened, warmth spreading over Lara’s neck as his shell powered up. “L-Lara?” his modulator was fucked, voice barely recognisable. 

“Heal me!” she shouted out, dodging more gunfire and gasping as she felt at her abdomen. Blood stained her fingers and a frown worried her face. “Fuck- what happened?! The Traveler is caged or something!”

Her health slowly improved, the sludge pushed out her body as the tissue slowly fixed itself. 

She raised her scout rifle and then shot at the remaining Cabal, breath coming out in fast puffs as she snapped around to see if she had missed any. 

“The- Light, is gone,” he muttered, shell heavy against her neck. “I can barely access it- healing will be-be slow.”

“You take whatever time you need,” she breathed, simply splayed out on the ground, spent at the lack of Light supplying her. “I won’t be moving anytime soon.”

She pressed her eyes closed, face distorting as tears welled up and she silently started weeping, shoulders shaking and unable to stop the hurt from bubbling up in her chest, tightening her throat. 

She tried desperately to summon any type of Light, but other than Primus’ weak Light healing her, she felt utterly empty. 


	2. Free Prompt

“I didn’t ask for a fireteam nor a mission,” Alejandra spat at Zavala, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stood at his little spot. 

Zavala sighed and turned around, knowing exactly who it was that was angry at him. “I know you didn’t, you never do. Fact of the matter is that we need somebody to inspect the reports we’ve been getting and you and the other two members are the most efficient snipers we have that are available.”

“At least let me do it alone, you know how well I do  _ not _ work with others, I’m a fine ranger on my own, others slow me down,” she frowned at her Commander, angry that he would do this to her when he knew exactly what she was like. 

“Alejandra,” he started, voice calm but with an edge of authority she couldn’t ignore. “It’s too dangerous to go alone, or we would have made you go alone. It’s that simple, end of discussion,” he handed her a datapad. “Here is all the info you need. Meet with your team and  _ be nice _ . You’re the leader, act like it.”

Anger heated her cheeks but she nodded and turned on her heels and walked away. 

  
  


Two Hunters walked in the room, chatting a bit and then halting when they saw Alejandra. 

“Great, two Hunters.” she murmured, glaring daggers at the couple, an Awoken man and a human woman. 

“Great, a Titan,” the man copied with a whiny voice, chuckling to himself. “Why the long face, sugar? Somebody stole your brownie?”

The woman tilted her head at Alejandra. “A Titan who’s an amazing sniper?” she teased back. 

Alejandra felt the anger flare up inside her. “Listen, I’m no more glad to be here than you guys-“

“Actually, this job is great glimmer.” the man hummed as he pulled out a chair and sat down, taking out his sniper rifle. 

The woman nodded, hands on her hips. “What he said. I’m Lara.”

“Léon, sugar,” the Awoken smirked. 

Leja stared at them and then grumbled, “Alejandra. I assume you’ve all read the mission report?”

The Hunters nodded. 

“Got my sniper rifle all warmed up for some nice shooting, it’s gonna be  _ c’est incredible _ ,” he checked his magazine and locked it back in place. 

Lara nodded. “In and out, easy enough, just some inspecting of enemy territory with the potential of a big Ogre being summoner, what’s not there to love.”

Alejandra took her coffee cup and downed the liquid in one go. She plopped it down on the table and sighed. “You guys are way too cheery.”

Lara laughed. “I woke up in the middle of the night with a headache painful enough to want me to die. If I’m cheery it’s purely because of sleep deprivation.”

Léon hummed and smiled. “This is  _ au naturel  _ me. A delight, as you can tell.”

The sole Titan frowned at the Awoken and promptly decided she did  _ not _ like him. Lara on the other hand seemed decent enough, when not being enabled by an insufferable man.

She had Rose transmat her gear away. “Gear up and head for your ships, we’re leaving in ten.”


	3. Cycle

Her mind about split apart, pure pain flooding through her body as she sat up and winced and grabbed at her head. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she breathed, barely able to suck air into her lungs. 

Primus materialised and scanned her vitals immediately before pulsing out soothing Light. “ _ Breathe _ , Lara, in and out like we practiced,” he said gently, floating around her through the dark of her room with its warm Light. 

She gripped at her throat and forced herself to even out her breathing, taking a deep breath in and then out. She panted as she reached for the ibuprofen and the water bottle on her nightstand, taking the painkillers in with practiced ease before she laid back down on the mattress with a heavy sigh. A headache split her head apart and pulsed inside her, but she didn’t feel like she was dying anymore. “I really wish my brain would stop trying to remember my previous life,” she murmured quietly, continuing to take the deep breaths in and out as she put a hand on her forehead. 

Her Ghost laid down next to her, his Light warming her insides. “Something is obviously bothering it. What did you see this time?”

“A woman,” she frowned as she tried to remember the flashes of memories. “She isn’t facing me, red hair. Blue hands so she’s Awoken. I feel-  _ something _ when I try to remember her.” 

Primus perked up. “What do you feel?”

The Hunter shook her head. “I can’t tell, it’s hard to really understand when I have all these jumbled thoughts and, you know, this splitting headache that’s begging to kill me,” she said dryly to her companion, wincing at a particularly rough pulse of pain. 

“Huh. Any idea who or what she is?” Primus asked then, ignoring her remark as he catalogued the information she gave him. “How old is she?”

Lara groaned and shook her head. “Civilian’s clothing, elegant, but that’s about all I can really remember. And the feelings,” she glanced at her open window moving the curtains about, shivered in the cold and bundled herself tightly into her blankets. 

“Elevated heart rate,” Primus murmured then. “That’s about all I can tell.”

The Hunter nodded and took another sip of the water bottle, ibuprofen finally kicking in. “We’ll figure it out some other time, you know how it is. Give me another night like this and we’ll be one step closer to figuring out the identity of this mystery woman,” she grumbled with annoyance. “Sick of seeing her back, if only I could see her face already, I could draw it and you could pull it through some databases and see if she’s alive still.”

Primus let out an electronic chuckle, pulsing Light slowly heating up the room. “This doesn’t happen too often, luckily, or you’d be walking around like a ghost every day.”

Her eyes glared daggers at her companion. “I love you, but you can be insufferable,” she took a deep breath and exhaled the cool air. 

The Ghost shrugged its shell and pressed something like a kiss to Lara’s temple, soothing Light calming her mind. “I will take the information I have and run it through some databases, it’s gonna take a while but I will let you know if I find anything.”

She simply nodded. “Great. Next time I’m about to have an episode like this again please just kill me and rez me once it’s over.”

“Negative. Figuring these episodes out and what they’re trying to tell you may benefit you and stop them from happening.”

Lara groaned and turned on her side away from Primus. 


End file.
